This disclosure relates to processing of semiconductor materials, and, in particular, to methods, systems, and apparatuses for cleaning and material removal.
Fabrication of integrated circuits and semiconductor devices can involve many different types of processing techniques. Such techniques generally involve patterning a substrate and using the pattern to make various sacrificial and/or permanent structures. For example, photolithography can be used to create patterned layers using a thin layer of radiation-sensitive material, such as photoresist. This radiation-sensitive layer is transformed into a patterned mask that can be used to etch or transfer a pattern into one or more underlying layers on a substrate. Thus, the patterned layer of photoresist can act as a mask for directional (i.e., anisotropic) etching of one or more underlying layers. Any of various materials can be patterned, including oxides, organic materials, hardmasks, metals, and the like.
Fabrication of integrated circuits and semiconductor devices can be a cyclical process of depositing materials, modifying materials, patterning materials, and removing materials. It is common to have a need to remove one type of material without removing other types of materials on a given substrate. Various cleaning processes can be implemented to selectively remove or clean materials off of a given substrate. Such cleaning processes can include both wet cleaning techniques (e.g., reactive liquid chemicals) and dry cleaning techniques (e.g., plasma-based cleaning) using particular chemistries and/or physical mechanisms to clean or remove materials from a substrate.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.